Tempo de amar
by beka K
Summary: Inuyasha é soldado de um reino e recebe uma missão um pouco diferente, sequestrar a princesa Kagome Higurashi . O que eles dois não sabiam é que essa missão faria toda diferença em suas vidas...rnPleaaasssee deixem REVIEWS! CAP.8 ONLINE
1. Default Chapter

**Cap. 1 O plano**

Em um pequeno vilarejo um homem conversava aos sussurros com um hanyou de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados...

- Você entendeu bem ?

- É claro que eu entendi eu não sou idiota.

Falava o hanyou como se fizesse pouco caso do que o outro homem dizia.

- Inuyasha, isso é sério o mestre te mata se você não cumprir essa missão direito!

- Como se fosse muito difícil seqüestrar uma menina mimada...

- Ela não é uma pessoa qualquer é uma princesa! E você além de seqüestrá-la vai ter que leva-la até o mestre que está escondido em outro reino.

Inuyasha já estava cansado daquela conversa toda, ele detestava ter que obedecer ordens de alguém mas esse mestre tinha sido o único a aceita-lo em seu vilarejo. Todos os reinos e vilarejos pelos quais Inuyasha tinha passado o expulsaram por ele ser um hanyou, esse havia sido o unico a aceita-lo... talvez porque esse não seja um vilarejo de pessoas que se possa considerar "dentro da lei" . Inuyasha mesmo já tinha feito vários trabalhos ilegais para o mestre , e apesar dele nunca ter tido que matar ninguém (o que ele não faria) ele sabia que vários outros de lá já haviam . Com tudo isso não era nada demais Inuyasha como sua mais nova missão ter que seqüestrar uma princesa.

- Me diga uma coisa, pra que o mestre quer essa menina?(Inuyasha)

- Isso eu não sei. Mas é melhor você não falhar.

- Como se eu já tivesse falhado alguma vez. E qual o nome da tal princesa? (Inuyasha)

- princesa Kagome Higurashi.

------------------¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨---------------

Oi Gente!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado !

Essa fic surgiu do nada e eu so vou continuar se vocês me mandarem reviews falando que eu devo caso contrário não tem porque eu ficar escrevendo se ninguém vai ler, neh?

Eu sei que esse cap. Ficou muito pequeno mas eu prometo que os outros vão ser bbbeemmm maiores , esse foi so uma experiência...e eu não pretendo demorar pra atualizar

Então pppppooooooorrrrrrrrr ffffaaaavvvvvoooooorrrrrr deixem REVIEWS!

Mil

Bjus

Beka


	2. O seqüestro

_Cap.2 O seqüestro_

Inuyasha olhava de um lado para o outro impaciente como quem não agüenta mais esperar.

Ele já estava a 1 semana escondido observando aquele castelo, segundo Inuyasha ele já estava lá a tanto tempo que já tinha até decorado o esquema de segurança do castelo e os horários de compromissos da princesa . Mas como ordens são ordens ele não podia agir ainda. Fora isso o único problema é que apesar de saber de tudo que julgasse necessário sobre a princesa , ele ainda não a tinha visto , e isso com certeza era necessário.

"Que droga! Por que essa maldita princesa não sai de dentro do castelo?! Como alguém consegue ficar 1 semana trancada ai dentro?!"

- Inuyasha!

Gritou um outro homem tirando Inuyasha de seus pensamentos.

- O que foi agora Miroku?

Miroku era um amigo de Inuyasha que havia sido mandado para essa missão junto com ele. Ele tinha cabelos pretos presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo , era alto , forte e ao contrario de Inuyasha ( que era um hanyou ) ele era humano.

- A princesa Kagome vai sair hoje mais tarde , ela não vai estar com muitos guardas já que ela vai em um reino próximo, então eu pensei...

-...que nós podemos interceptar a carruagem em que ela vai estar e seqüestramos ela !

Disse Inuyasha interrompendo o amigo.

- É foi isso que eu imaginei . ( Miroku)

- Bem, então é melhor nós prepararmos tudo ... Você vai pegar os cavalos e eu vou bolar um plano. ( Inuyasha)

- Só mais uma coisa , não se esquece que nós vamos seqüestrar a amiga também .(Miroku)

- Que amiga?

Perguntou Inuyasha com uma expressão de quem está realmente confuso.

- A Lady Sango , amiga da princesa Kagome.

Disse Miroku já andando para longe de Inuyasha

-Miroku, volta aqui! Eu não to sabendo nada de Lady nenhuma.

- Ah ... então eu devo ter esquecido de falar... Sabe o que é ... é que eu achei que seria uma boa idéia nós seqüestrarmos ela também .

- E por que isso seria uma boa idéia?

- Ah... não sei... mas...

- Mas nada ... isso não faz parte da missão , nós já vamos ter que levar conosco essa tal de Kagome que já vai dar trabalho demais ... eu não vou levar mas uma pessoa mimada da realeza .

- Tudo bem você não precisa se preocupar com ela... Eu me encarrego de cuidar dela.

- Eu já disse que não . A viajem é muito longa eu não vou ter o trabalho de seqüestrar uma pessoa sem utilidade nenhuma.

Disse Inuyasha deixando o amigo para traz .

----Algumas horas depois----

Miroku e Inuyasha já não agüentavam mais ... eles estavam a 2 horas escondidos no meio de uma estrada de terra pela qual a carruagem da princesa teria de passar, o único problema é que eles até agora não tinham visto nem carruagem nem princesa alguma.

- Ali!

Disse Miroku levantando rapidamente.

- Finalmente! Vamos!

Dizendo isso Inuyasha e Miroku foram correndo em direção a carruagem.

Inuyasha se aproximou do guarda dando lhe um soco que o fez desmaiar, enquanto Miroku fazia o mesmo com o cocheiro.

Inuyasha então, avançou para dentro da carruagem onde finalmente viu pela 1º vez Kagome. Miroku já tinha dito para ele que a princesa era muito bonita, mas isso ele não esperava: Kagome tinha cerca de 16 anos , trajava um vestido digno da realeza e que apesar de longo delineava maravilhosamente seu corpo perfeito, seus olhos eram de um azul intenso que parecia ler a alma e que nesse momento brilhavam mais ainda pelo medo, Inuyasha ao ver esse anjo ficou completamente desligado do resto do mundo de modo que nem viu quando Miroku carregou consigo Sango.

- Vamos logo Inuyasha!

Gritou Miroku , fazendo com que Inuyasha saísse do "estado de delírio" em que se encontrava , pegasse Kagome no colo e também saísse correndo de lá.

Já bem afastados da carruagem Inuyasha e Miroku pararam de correr e colocaram Sango e Kagome no chão.

- O que ela esta fazendo aqui ?

Perguntou Inuyasha apontando para Sango.

- Ah... sabe o que é Inuyasha... é que ... eu resolvi que seria uma boa idéia seqüestrar ela também. ( Miroku)

- Boa idéia como ? Eu já disse que ela é INUTIL !

- Hei !

Protestou Sango.

- Primeiro de tudo : Será que vocês poderiam explicar por que nos seqüestraram ?

Falou Kagome que parecia finalmente ter se recuperado do susto e chegado a conclusão que eles eram enrolados demais para serem uma ameaça.

Inuyasha olhando incrédulo para Kagome perguntou:

- Nós não temos que explicar nada ! Vocês foram seqüestradas e pronto , Geralmente as pessoas não discutem com os seqüestradores !

- E geralmente os seqüestradores só seqüestram que eles querem seqüestrar .

Respondeu Kagome referindo-se ao seqüestro "por acaso" de Sango.

Inuyasha estava mais confuso do que pode-se imaginar. Não era pra ser assim ! As pessoas geralmente ficam com medo por serem seqüestradas , e essa garota que é uma princesa mimada que deveria estar apavorada estava discutindo com ele?!

"Só comigo mesmo ... Ela parecia tão indefesa na carruagem e agora está tão segura de si que chega a assustar ."

- Você vai explicar ou não? ( Kagome)

- É claro que não! Agora fica quieta por que eu preciso pensar e eu te garanto que se você continuar falando eu vou te amordaçar .( Inuyasha)

Kagome resolveu não falar nada afinal estava surpresa consigo mesma só pelo que já tinha falado até agora.

"Por Deus, eu fui seqüestrada e ainda discuti com o meu seqüestrador. Também esse seqüestro foi quase um alívio ... Até isso é melhor do que o que me esperava naquele reino."

- E agora pra onde nós vamos ? ( Miroku)

- Eu acho melhor nós começarmos a viagem pela floresta. Nós vamos logo depois que você devolver aquela garota. (Inuyasha)

-A Sango? Ah... e como você espera que eu faça isso ? Eu vo simplesmente chegar no castelo e dizer que eu seqüestrei ela por engano que na verdade quem nós queríamos era a princesa e como ela já esta conosco a Lady Sango pode voltar?(Miroku)

Inuyasha pensou um pouco e contrariadamente chegou a conclusão que realmente não teria como devolve-la.

- Se ela atrapalhar eu te deixo no meio do caminho com ela. ( Inuyasha)

- Por mim ta ótimo !

Respondeu Miroku com um sorriso maroto .

------¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨------

**Oi gente!**

**Eu sinceramente estou achando que essa fic está indo muito mal ... o problema é que eu escrevo melhor fics de drama e nessa eu to tentando fazer uma coisa diferente mas eu acho que não ta dando muito certo , eu to pensando em abandonar essa fic... Por favor deixem reviews com a opinião de vocês sobre isso, ta?**

**Bjus**

**Beka**


	3. O noivo

_Cap.3 O noivo_

O sol já estava se pondo e Inuyasha, Miroku,Sango e Kagome continuavam a andar. Apesar das constantes reclamações de Kagome e Sango, Inuyasha se negava a parar.

- Inuyasha vamos parar um pouco . ( Miroku)

- O sol já está se pondo , fica mais fácil nós continuarmos a viagem amanha. ( Sango)

- E eu não agüento mais andar. ( Kagome)

- Eu não sei se vocês duas se lembram mais vocês não estão de férias , vocês são prisioneiras, portanto ... VOCÊS NÃO TEM QUE ACHAR NADA! ( Inuyasha)

------------ Algumas horas depois-----

O sol já tinha se posto completamente dando lugar a uma escuridão total na qual a única luz vinha da lua , que naquela noite brilhava intensamente.

- Vamos passar a noite aqui. (Inuyasha)

- Ai... Finalmente.

Cochichou Kagome para Sango.

Miroku improvisou 3 camas ( eu esqueci o nome daquilo que eles colocam no chão para dormir ) enquanto Inuyasha acendia uma fogueira . Kagome estranhando por haver apenas 3 camas ( ta me irritando falar camas ao invés do nome certo ... se alguém souber depois me diz, ta?) se aproximou de Miroku e perguntou:

- Por que só 3 ?

- Ah ... é que o Inuyasha não dorme ... mas se você estiver incomodada você pode dormir comigo e deixar uma cama para ele .

Respondeu Miroku com um sorriso malicioso . Recebendo em troca um tapa de Kagome que depois saiu andando calmamente.Inuyasha vendo que o colega devia ter feito alguma de suas besteiras se aproximou.

- Será que você não consegue ficar sem fazer gracinhas desse tipo ?!

- Meio difícil considerando as beldades que nós temos por perto ...(Miroku)

- Então considere uma ordem .(Inuyasha)

---Pensamento do Miroku ---

"_Que mal humor ... Mas tudo bem ... se o problema é Kagome , eu guardo meus comentários pra Sango ."_

Pensava Miroku olhando para Sango com um sorriso maroto.

---------Fim dos pensamentos----

- Kagome... você não está com medo ? Quer dizer ... nós fomos seqüestradas . (Sango)

- Eu sei... mas se isso não tivesse acontecido nesse momento nós estaríamos em outro reino comemorando o meu noivado ... Então eu estou considerando esse seqüestro como um salvamento .Pelo menos assim eu me livrei daquele casamento .(Kagome)

- Temporariamente , né ? (Sango)

- Pelo menos assim meus pais tem a chance de reconsiderar .

- Mas você não está com medo do que vai acontecer conosco? Com o que eles querem ?

- Pra falar a verdade... eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso .

Kagome e Sango pararam de falar e ficaram alguns minutos pensando sobre a situação .

- Eu acho melhor nós dormirmos ... Não sabemos o quanto teremos que andar amanha. ( Sango)

- E se o humor desse Inuyasha continuar assim pode ter certeza de que vai ser muito . ( Kagome )

---------------------

-Parece que elas já dormiram . ( Miroku)

- Feh ... Eu ainda acho que era melhor nós termos continuado ...

- Acontece que eu e elas somos apenas humanos e não conseguimos fazer uma viagem longa que nem essa sem para as vezes.

- Vocês são fracos isso sim , e é melhor essas duas pararem de agir como se estivessem de férias.(Inuyasha)

- Elas são estranhas ... foram seqüestradas e agem como se isso não fosse nada demais.

- Elas são é mimadas , devem achar que são boas demais pra que algo de ruim as aconteça . ( Inuyasha)

- Eu acho que não ... elas na parecem ser o tipo de pessoas que se acham melhores que os outros .

- Feh ...

Inuyasha se levantou e sentou-se num lugar mais afastados da onde estavam as meninas e Miroku .

-------Algumas horas depois----

Já era bem tarde e todos já dormiam menos Inuyasha , que como Miroku havia dito para Kagome , não dormia.

De repente Inuyasha levantou e cuidadosamente foi até o lado da cama ( ¬¬ ) de Kagome , e ficou observando a morena dormir . Era tão tranqüila , tão serena nem parecia real ... parecia um anjo .

---Pensamento do Inuyasha---

"_Nem parece que reclama tanto quando está acordada"_

Inuyasha ia acariciar o rosto da menina quando ouviu um barulho vindo do outro lado da floresta.Então rapidamente Inuyasha acordou Miroku e lhe disse:

- Fique aqui e tome conta delas ... tem alguma coisa errada .

Inuyasha correu (pulando daquele jeito ) na direção em que ouviu o barulho , chegando lá ele viu vários soldados e um homem em cima de um cavalo , o estranho é que esse homem parecia ser da realeza . De qualquer jeito Inuyasha não pode ficar lá para descobrir pois ouviu um homem falando alguma coisa sobre procurar a princesa Kagome .

Ele então voltou para o acampamento e mandou Miroku pegar Sango para eles saírem dali .

- Ai ! O que está acontecendo ?!

Protestou Kagome quando Inuyasha a colocou em suas costas .

- Para de reclamar e fica quieta ai . ANDA LOGO MIROKU !

Gritou Inuyasha para Miroku que havia acabado de levar um tapa de Sango provavelmente por alguma de suas "gracinhas" .

- Pode deixar que eu vo sozinha ! ( Sango )

- Mas...

Miroku ia protestar mas quando viu que Sango já havia alcançado Inuyasha e Kagome , ele desistiu .

Conforme Inuyasha aumentava a velocidade em que corria, Kagome abraçava mais forte o pescoço do hanyou , que estava embriagado com o cheiro da menina e a proximidade de seus corpos.

Depois de terem conseguido se afastar um pouco de onde os soldados estavam , eles pararam de correr.

- Miroku fica aqui com elas.( Inuyasha)

- Aonde você vai ?

Perguntou Kagome assumindo uma expressão de preocupação

- Eu vo acabar com esses soldados , nós não vamos ficar fugindo para sempre .

Mas quando Inuyasha se virou ele deu de cara com um dos soldados

- Príncipe Kouga ! Eu acho que eu achei sua noiva !

Disse o soldado olhando para Kagome que estava atrás de Inuyasha , que até desistiu de atacar o soldado de tão surpreso que ficou com essas palavras .

- No.. noiva ?

Perguntou Inuyasha olhando para Kagome , que não falou nada apenas ficou

encarando-o.

---Pensamentos da Kagome---

"_Por que ele está me olhando com essa cara de repreensão ? Ele não tem nada a ver com isso ! Então ... por que eu estou me sentindo como se isso fosse errado ?!"_

- Kagome ?! Finalmente eu te achei ! Não se preocupe eu vou te salvar desses idiotas .(Kouga)

- Feh ! Como se você pudesse lutar contra mim !

- Como se fosse difícil acabar com um simples hanyou quem nem você. (Kouga)

O principe Kouga era um youkai , e como tal era arrogante e desprezava meio-youkais .

Kouga desceu do cavalo e já estava se preparando para atacar , então Inuyasha fez o mesmo e sacou sua espada : Tessaiga ( eu não sei se e escrevi certo , me desculpem se e errei )

Kouga ia atacar quando Inuyasha lançou um poderoso ataque da Tessaiga chamado : Ferida do vento ( ooohh ninguém conhece !)

Depois de alguns segundos os vestígios do ataque desapareceram mostrando que Kouga e os outros soldados haviam desaparecido .

- Eles morreram ? ( Sango )

- Não , eles conseguiram fugir . ( Miroku)

Inuyasha guardou a espada e virou-se para Kagome .

- Noiva?

- É ... contra vontade mas sou ... algum problema ? ( Kagome)

- Nenhum ... só que agora nós vamos ter mais pessoas de quem fugir.

Falou Inuyasha tentando disfarçar sua irritação .

--------------------

**Oi gente ! **

**Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap. **

**Por favor deixem reviews !**

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews e me aconselharam a não abandonar a fic ! **

**Mil**

**Bjus**

**Beka**


	4. Princesa sacerdotisa ?

_Cap.4 Princesa sacerdotisa ?_

- Bem , agora que já está tudo certo é melhor nós voltarmos a dormir amanha nós vamos ter que continuar a viagem .(Sango)

Kagome concordou com a amiga e elas foram andando em direção ao acampamento .

- Hei ! O que vocês pesam que estão fazendo ? ( Inuyasha)

- Indo dormir . Você não achou que nós fossemos continuar a viagem agora , ne?!

Falando isso Kagome deitou-se em sua "cama" e voltou a dormir .

Enquanto Inuyasha falava perplexo com Mirok

- Elas realmente não levam esse seqüestro a sério não é ? ( Inuyasha)

-------------------

Algum tempo depois o hanyou andava impaciente de um lado para o outro ao lado da cama de Kagome, que acabou acordando...

-O que você quer saber?

Perguntou Kagome ainda sonolenta .

- Hã? Como assim ?

- Você ta ai andando de um lado pro outro, e como eu não acho que você esteja de guarda pra me proteger você deve estar querendo me perguntar alguma coisa , então pergunte .

Disse Kagome sentando-se .

- Primeiro de tudo como você tem tanta certeza que eu não estou tentando te proteger ?

Perguntou Inuyasha em tom de desafio .

Kagome olhou nos olhos do hanyou e disse :

- Você me seqüestrou portanto eu não acho que você esteja muito preocupado com a minha segurança . Agora pergunta logo o que você quer saber .

---Pensamentos do Inuyasha----

"_Essa garota é mesmo corajosa , e deve ter um parafuso a menos também ,ela deveria ter medo de mim ao invés disso ela conversa comigo e ainda me olha nos olhos de uma maneira como se me desafia-se a fazer algo contra ela ."_

- Como você se tornou noiva de um youkai ?

- Kouga é príncipe de um reino de youkais que estava em conflito com o meu reino , meu reino todo tem muito medo dos youkais e estava apavorado com a idéia de uma guerra contra o reino do Kouga , então meu pai como rei se sentiu na obrigação de evitar uma guerra . Depois disso e não sei bem o que aconteceu , meu pai apenas me disse que pelo bem do reino eu deveria me casar com ele . E não me deu outra opção. Apesar deu preferir não me casar com ele fui obrigada a aceitar.

- Você não tem medo de youkais ?

A voz de Inuyasha nesse momento mudo de rude como costumava ser , para doce e com um pouco curiosidade.

- Eu acho que os youkais são em certa parte como os humanos , se você enfrenta um deve esperar que ele te enfrente com toda força dele mas se você deixa eles vivendo a vida deles não tem por que eles lhe enfrentarem .

A cada palavra Kagome se mostrava mais convicta de sua opinião e cada vez encantava mais Inuyasha por seu modo de pensar tão diferente das outras pessoas que tratavam youkais como seres irracionais que só queriam matar .

- Menina tola , a maioria dos youkais só querem matar e realmente não se preocupam com nada nem ninguém .

- Pode até ser mas eu prefiro acreditar que nem todos são assim , que à aqueles diferentes. Bem acho melhor e ir dormir agora , se importa ?

- N.. não ... eu não tenho mais nada pra fala com você mesmo .

Disse Inuyasha se afastando de onde Kagome estava .

----Pensamentos da Kagome---

"Por um momento ele pareceu tão doce ... Ele deve ter sofrido muito sendo um hanyou e tendo que viver nesse mundo preconceituoso onde youkais não aceitam humanos e humanos não aceitam youkais. Deve ser solitária essa vida ."

Depois disso Kagome pegou no sono .

----- Pensamentos do Inuyasha----

"Essa menina é mais estranha do que eu imaginava , ela que é uma princesa e deveria odiar youkais por ironia deve ser uma das pessoas que mais tem compaixão e menos preconceito . Kagome ... quem diria que quem eu pensava ser uma princesa mimada é na verdade uma das poucas pessoas humildes."

------No dia seguinte----

- Inuyasha , nós vamos continuar a viagem pela floresta ? (Mirok)

- É o melhor . Os soldados do reino delas já devem estar atrás de nós , na floresta é mais difícil deles nos encontrarem . ( Inuyasha)

- Mas uma viagem pela floresta é mais perigosa . Eu fiquei sabendo que os youkais que são banidos de reinos muitas vezes por assassinato , se escondem nas florestas . (Mirok)

-Feh! Isso não é um problema qualquer coisa eu acabo com eles . É melhor você ir acorda-las eu quero continuar a viagem o mais rápido possível .(Inuyasha)

- Tá já to indo .

--------

- Sangozinha ta na hora de acordar .

Disse Mirok com um sorriso abobalhado e passando a mão em Sango , que é claro deu um tapa daqueles nele .

- HENTAI ! MANTENHA SUAS MÃO LONGE DE MIM !

Inuyasha ouviu a gritaria e se aproximou .

- Deixa que eu acordo a Kagome . (Inuyasha)

-------Horas depois-------

- Sango-chan ... Você acha estranho eu estar gostando de ter sido seqüestrada ?(Kagome)

- Não eu não acho estranho. Quer dizer , você não nasceu pra ficar presa naquele castelo, você nunca foi feliz vivendo presa lá , e essa é a primeira vez que você tem a oportunidade de ver o "mundo real" , então é muito normal você estar gostando disso . O único problema é que por mais que isso tudo pareça ser uma boa oportunidade de fugir daquela vida , nós fomos seqüestradas e podemos estar correndo perigo . ( Sango)

- É eu sei ... mas é que eles não parecem perigosos.

- Eu sei K-chan mas de qualquer jeito nós temos que tomar cuidado .

Kagome fez sinal com a cabeça concordando .

Enquanto isso Mirok conversava com Inuyasha e só deixava o amigo mais confuso.

- Hei Inuyasha , o que você acha que vai acontecer com elas quando nós encontrarmos o mestre ?

- Hã ? Como assim ?

- O que você acha que ele quer com a princesa ?

Inuyasha então percebeu que realmente não sabia o que poderia acontecer com Kagome , ele à seqüestrara mas não fazia idéia do porque do mestre telo mandado fazer isso . O que provocou em Inuyasha uma estranha sensação de angustia .

---Pensamentos do Inuyasha"----

"_O que será que o mestre vai fazer ? Será que ela vai ficar bem ?"_

Pesava Inuyasha enquanto olhava Kagome que andava mais a frente .

"_Que besteira é essa agora ?! Eu não tenho que me preocupar com o que vai acontecer com ela , depois que nós chegarmos onde o mestre está eu vou estar livre de qualquer obrigação sobre ela , portanto eu não tenho que me preocupar com o que vai acontecer . Não é problema meu ." _

Mas essas palavras de Inuyasha não eram palavras de quem está seguro do que diz e sim de alguém que precisa se convencer disso . O difícil era ele perceber isso .

-----Fim dos pensamentos ----

- Que barulho é esse ?

Perguntou Kagome olhando para trás

- Maldição !

Disse Inuyasha avistando um youkai enorme que vinha do outro lado da floresta .

- Eu avisei que não era uma boa idéia nós continuarmos na floresta. ( Mirok)

- Esse youkai não é um problema , o único problema é que essa viajem continuar desse jeito nós vamos levar o dobro do tempo para chegarmos . (Inuyasha)

- "timo nós vamos morrer e ele está preocupado com o tempo da viajem ! (Sango)

Quando o youkai chegou onde eles estavam ele largou no chão o corpo de um soldado , e foi atacar Inuyasha , que tentou ataca-lo com a Tessaiga mas não conseguiu .

- O QUE ?! (Inuyasha)

- Se a espada do Inuyasha não adiantou é por que o youkai deve estar protegido com uma barreira . (Mirok)

- Kagome , pega o arco do soldado que o youkai largou , talvez você possa quebrar a barreira . (Sango)

Kagome fez o que Sango falou , e quando atirou a flecha não apenas rompeu a barreira como derrotou o youkai .

Inuyasha guardou a espada e surpreso perguntou a Kagome :

- O que foi isso ?!

- Uma flecha purificadora . ( Sango)

- Srtª Kagome , você é uma sacerdotisa ? ( Mirok )

- Sou . Apesar de ainda não controlar muito bem os meus poderes .

- "timo , mais problemas !

Reclamou Inuyasha .

- Eu não vejo em como isso atrapalha você ! ( Kagome)

- Você tem idéia de quantos youkais vão vir atrás de nós quando descobrirem que uma princesa de um reino humano e que ainda por cima é sacerdotisa está andando por uma floresta sem soldados ?! Eles vão achar que é uma oportunidade prefeita pra tentar te matar ! (Inuyasha )

- E daí ? Você é fraco demais pra lutar contra eles ? ( Kagome)

- NÃO É ISSO ! O problema é que isso vai espalhar a notícia do seu seqüestro e logo vai ter muita gente atrás de nós , é problema demais pra eu enfrentar por você. (Inuyasha)

- E agora ? o que nós vamos fazer ? ( Mirok)

- Nós vamos ter que mudar o caminho . Ao invés de nós irmos pela floresta nós vamos ter que ir pelas montanhas. Tem mais alguma coisa sobre vocês que nós deveríamos saber ?

Kagome e Sango se olharam com aquele olhar de "você conta" .

- O reino do Kouga é perto das montanhas . ( Kagome)

Inuyasha revirou os olhos como se disse " Era só o que faltava."

----------------------¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨-------------

**Oi gente !**

**E ai , o que vocês acharam do cap ? Tadinho do Inu ta tendo mais problemas do que ele imaginava . **

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic !**

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews e por favor continuem deixando. Eu ainda não respondi nenhuma porque ninguém pergunto nada nelas e nem falo nada que precisasse de uma resposta mas qualquer duvida pode falar na review que eu respondo . E muito obrigada a todos que me falaram pra não abandonar a fic , vocês é que me inspiraram a continuar . **

**Obs : Muito obrigada Cahh por ter se oferecido para me ajudar na fic , Qualquer coisa eu falo com você **

**Mil**

**Bjus**

**Beka **


	5. Minha vontade

_Cap5 _

_Minha vontade_

Inuyasha encarou a princesa a sua frente e com cara de poucos amigos falou:

- Como assim ?

- É isso , o reino do Kouga é perto das montanhas . (Kagome)

- E agora Inuyasha ? Também vai ser perigoso passarmos perto do reino dele ( Mirok)

- Feh , aquele lobinho não é uma ameaça . Seria até bom se nós encontrássemos ele, assim eu poderia terminar a minha luta com ele . Agora vamos logo ! Essa mudança de caminho vai nos atrasar muito .

Disse Inuyasha virando de costas para eles e andando em direção a uma clareira que indicava o final da floresta .

- Isso não vai dar certo .

Disse Sango olhando para a amiga .

- Eu sei . Vamos logo antes que ele nos deixe aqui .

Depois de algumas horas andando Inuyasha resolveu que eles deveriam parar e continuar a viagem durante a noite .

- Mas você não acha que a noite é mais perigoso ? – perguntou Mirok fazendo com que Kagome e Sango olhassem para Inuyasha preocupadas .

- Não , durante a noite é mais fácil nos escondermos assim podemos adiar a luta com aquele lobo sarnento – falou Inuyasha em tom de desprezo

- Você não tinha dito que você era muito mais forte que ele ? Eu não pensei que você tivesse medo dele – falou Kagome deixando Inuyasha com muita raiva e provocando risos de Mirok e Sango .

- É CLARO QUE EU SOU MAIS FORTE QUE ELE ! Eu só acho que não vale a pena entrar em uma batalha por nada . Ou pior por você .

Nesse momento o sorriso de Kagome desapareceu dando lugar a ... lágrimas ?!

Inuyasha se arrependeu do que tinha dito no momento em que viu a expressão da garota .

--------- Pensamentos do Inuyasha-------

"_Ai que droga ! Por que ela teve que reagir assim ?! Foi só uma brincadeira , é claro que eu entraria em uma batalha por ela ! OQUE ?! Eu não acredito que eu pensei isso!! Eu devo estar ficando doido , não deveria achar normal eu querer defender ela .O que está acontecendo ? Por que eu quero protege-la O que essa garota esta fazendo comigo ?" (_NA: Tadinho tão tonto ! Hello ! É obvio o que está acontecendo !)

Quando Inuyasha saiu de seus pensamentos e voltou a realidade , ele percebeu que Kagome não estava mais ali ...

- Pra onde ela foi ?! – perguntou Inuyasha olhando para os lados .

- Pra lá – falou Sango apontando para um lugar coberto de árvores um pouco mais adiante de onde eles estavam .

Inuyasha seguiu na direção em que Sango apontou e realmente lá encontrou Kagome .

Inuyasha parou de andar e permaneceu entra as árvores para observar a menina . Era uma cena que mais parecia uma pintura , Kagome estava sentada em umas pedras a margem de uma cachoeira de águas cristalinas , cercadas por flores de um azul intenso que lembravam seus olhos . Ela era simplesmente perfeita ... parecia parte da natureza a sua volta . Kagome percebendo a presença de Inuyasha se virou para traz fazendo com que ele parasse de admira-la e se aproximasse .

- P..Porque você reagiu daquele jeito ?- perguntou Inuyasha ainda admirando-a .

Kagome abaixou a cabeça evitando olha-lo nos olhos e disse :

- Por que você falou que não entraria em uma batalha contra o Kouga por mim . E se você não fizer isso ele vai me resgatar...

- E você não quer isso ? – perguntou Inuyasha confuso ... Como ela podia não querer ser salva ?

- Não ... se eu for resgatada eu vou ter que voltar pra minha vida de antes , pior ... eu vou ter que me casar com ele . De certo modo esse seqüestro me salvou de uma vida que eu não queria mas seria obrigada a viver . – Kagome agora olhava Inuyasha nos olhos , mas lagrimas cotavam-lhe a face deixando Inuyasha com uma imensa vontade de abraça-la e protege-la .

- Não se preocupe , eu não vou deixar ele te tirar de mim . – Inuyasha não conseguia entender por que ele tinha dito isso na verdade ele nem percebeu o que estava falando apenas falou o que sentiu . Mas resistiu a vontade de abraça-la .

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e lançou-lhe um sorriso e depois cedeu a vontade que também tinha abraçando-o . Inuyasha ficou meu surpreso com a atitude da garota mas não ia fazer objeção a sua ação e abraçou a menina também de um modo como se tudo que quisesse fosse tela ao seu lado .

Depois de um tempo Kagome rompeu o abraço e saiu dali voltando para onde estavam Sango e Mirok .

--------Pensamentos do Inuyasha-----

" _Menina boba , porque você tinha que chorar ?! Me fez falar coisas que eu nem ao menos sabia que pensava ... O que você está fazendo comigo ?"_

Pensava Inuyasha com um pequeno sorriso enquanto observava Kagome se afastar .

-------Pensamentos da Kagome---

"_Por Kami , o que está acontecendo comigo ? Porque eu queria tanto ele ao meu lado ? Por que eu fiquei tão aliviada ao ouvi-lo dizer que iria me proteger ? Não é possível que eu esteja ... Ai Kagome , em que você foi se meter ?!"_

_---------------¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨------------_

**Oi gente !!!**

**E ai ... gostaram do cap ? Eu achei que esse ficou maior que os outros também pelo tempo que eu demorei ne?! Sabe o que é , é que estamos no final do ano ou seja eu tenho que aprender a materia de matemática do ano todo já que eu não aprendi antes então fica difícil arranjar tempo pra minha amada fic que deve estar perturbando vocês (sinceramente eu não sei como eu ainda tenho coragem de escrever . Eu escrevo muito mal T-T )**

**Bem ... acho que é só isso .**

**Mil**

**Bjus**

**E vamos aos agradecimentos :**

**Otaku-IY : Obrigada por estar sempre deixando reviews na minha fic por favor continue deixando ta ?! **

**CaHh Kinomoto: Oi miga !! Obrigada pela sua review e não importa que você demore a deixa-la com tanto que deixe E mt mt mt obrigada por me ajudar com as minhas fics ! T adoro **

**Stella: Que bom que você está amando a minha fic, por favor continue lendo e deixando reviews ta ? e bem ... aqui está o cap **

**Alexandra: Que bom que você achou a minha fic linda ( sinceramente eu acho que está horrível ¬¬ mas o que vale é a opinião de quem lê, então mt obrigada !**

**Camis : Que bom que você está gostando da fic , por favor continue deixando reviews ! E é claro que o Mirok não ia ficar muito tempo sem fazer suas gracinhas**

**Kk Higurashi : Sua review me convenceu a continuar respondendo as reviews por tanto por favor me mande mtas reviews pra eu responder ta ?! Quanto ao que vocÊ falou do Inu gostar da Kagome pela sua inteligência é claro que ele também se encantou com a beleza dela mas eu quero mostrar que ela não é so mais um rostinho bonito Obrigada pela sua review**

**Ufa ... acabei ... eu estava imaginando, aquelas pessoas que recebem mais de 100 reviews devem ficar cansandas respondendo a todas ... Ah como eu queria me cansar respondendo 100 reviews T-T **

**Por favor continuem deixando reviews e façam uma autora feliz **

**Bjus**

**Beka**


	6. O doce sabor do beijo

Cap 6

O doce sabor do beijo

Mais uma vez era noite , Inuyasha e Mirok já tinham acordado (eles tinham resolvido dormir durante o dia já qe viajariam durante a noite) e preparavam tudo pra seguir a viagem .

- Mirok vai acordar a Sango – disse Inuyasha enquanto ia acordar Kagome

- Com muito prazer – respondeu Mirok com um sorriso pervertido na cara

Inuyasha se ajoelhou ao lado de Kagome e paro por alguns segundos para observa-la . Como ela dormia tranqüilamente ... ele se sentiu mal por ter que atrapalhar seu sono ela parecia um anjo dormindo .

--------Pensamentos do Inuyasha-----

"_Quem vê ela dormindo assim jamais diria que tem um gênio tão forte quando está acordada. No entanto hoje lá na cachoeira ela parecia tão frágil ."_

Inuyasha passou a mão pelo rosto pela rosto da menina afastando uma mecha de seu cabelo que caia sobre sua face .

"_Seja como for , eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com ela."_

Kagome se mexeu ameaçando acordar o que fez Inuyasha se afastar um pouco e voltar ao seu bom humor habitual .

- Acorda Kagome , nós temos que ir .

Kagome nem abriu os olhos apenas virou pro outro lado ignorando Inuyasha .

- Feh ! Não vai acordar não é ?! Eu vou te deixar aqui . – Reclamou Inuyasha

Kagome continuou como estava . Inuyasha colocou a menina ainda adormecida em suas costas e sentiu-se corar ao senti-la abraçar seu pescoço .

- Mirok ! Sango ! vamos logo!- Gritou Inuyasha

- A Kagome ainda está dormindo ? – perguntou Sango olhando Kagome que dormia nas costas de Inuyasha .

- Aham . Ela não quis acordar e nós não temos tempo pra perder por aqui . – disse Inuyasha começando a andar em direção a saída do bosque .

Já fazia algumas horas que o grupo andava , eles já haviam abandonado o bosque e começavam a subir um rochosa montanha , o lugar possuía uma vaga vegetação mais o que predominava eram as rochas e cavernas encontradas na subida da imensa montanha.

Kagome ainda dormia nas costas de Inuyasha, mais afastados estavam Mirok e Sango que já pareciam exaustos pela subida da montanha. Sango também já começava a se irritar com as continuas tentativas pervertidas de Mirok .

- Se você encostar essa mão de novo em mim eu juro que vou arranca-la – disse Sango séria para Mirok que já aproximava sua mão de certa parte do corpo de Sango .

- Ai como a vida é injusta . O Inuyasha pode carregar a Kagome em suas costas , quem me dera eu tivesse uma chance assim mas da Sango eu não posso nem chegar perto que ela já reclama. – Reclamava Mirok em voz alta .

Inuyasha andava calmamente pela montanha , olhou para seu ombro e viu a cabeça de Kagome apoiada nele , ela dormia tão tranqüila , a respiração da menina em seu pescoço causou um arrepio pelo corpo do hanyou .

Inuyasha estava tão distraído que só percebeu que havia algo errado ao ouvir Mirok gritando .

- Inuyasha ! Cuidado ! Olha pra frente !

Ao se virar Inuyasha viu um enorme youkai que parecia lançar um tipo de veneno .

---- Pensamentos do Inuyasha ----

"_Por que diabos esse youkai está nos atacando ?! Será pela Kagome ? Será que já sabem dos poderes dela ?Maldição"_

- SANGO! Vem acordar a Kagome- disse Inuyasha apoiando no chão uma Kagome que acabava de acordar sem entender nada .

Inuyasha pegou a Tetssaiga e foi em direção ao youkai que já lutava com Mirok .

- O que está acontecendo ? – perguntou Kagome vendo Inuyasha e Mirok lutar com o youkai .

- Depois eu explico vamos sair daqui – disse Sango puxando Kagome

Inuyasha lançou o primeiro golpe mas o youkai conseguiu se defender e lançou uma espécie de esfera de energia em Inuyasha que com o impacto voou caindo em cima de Kagome que tentava seguir Sango em direção a uma caverna .

Sango chegou na caverna e olhou para traz mas não viu Kagome , quando olhou pro lugar onde estavam antes viu, Inuyasha em cima de Kagome enquanto Mirok lutava com muito esforço contra o youkai .

--------

Inuyasha estava parado em cima de Kagome e não parecia ter a mínima intenção de sair dali . Ele se aproximou cheirando o cabelo da menina , o cheiro dela era tão bom , tão doce , Inuyasha estava embriagado por sua essência. Ele levantou o rosto e acariciou-lhe a face , sua pele tão macia . A proximidade de seus corpos era prazerosamente perigosa , a distância de seus lábios era praticamente imperceptível . Inuyasha aproximou seu rosto lentamente ao dela .

- E a luta ? – perguntou Kagome em um sussurro

- Mirok pode se virar – respondeu Inuyasha antes de acabar com qualquer distância entre seus lábios . Kagome se surpreendeu mas logo relaxou nos braços de Inuyasha e abriu sua boca para aprofundar o beijo , Inuyasha explorava com sua língua cada parte da boca de Kagome , era tão certo estar com ela , parecia que eles precisavam dessa proximidade . Um choque com a realidade invadiu a mente de Inuyasha fazendo-o romper o beijo .

"_O que eu estou fazendo ?! Eu não posso me envolver assim com essa garota, ela não devia representar nada pra mim" _

Pensava Inuyasha sem perceber que sua mente dizia o contrário do que seu coração sentia . Kagome pareceu se surpreender quando ele se afastou e saiu de cima dela voltando para a luta.

-----Pensamentos da Kagome----

"_Por que ele fez isso ?! Como ele chega me beija e depois se afasta como se tivesse feito uma besteira ?! Idiota , eu não pedi pra me beijar ! E por que eu estou me sentindo assim , como se derrepente tudo tivesse parado de fazer sentido ? Droga! Por que isso tem que estar acontecendo ?!" _ pensou Kagome deixando uma lágrima correr por sua face .

Inuyasha voltou para a luta e na tentativa de ignorar o que tinha acontecido minutos antes, derrotou o youkai rapidamente .

- Se podia derrota-lo com essa facilidade por que ficou caído tanto tempo ?- falou Mirok desconhecendo o beijo que tinha acontecido .

Sango que se aproximava deu uma cotovelada no estomago de Mirok na tentativa de faze-lo para de falar .

- Ai ! O que foi que eu fiz ?- perguntou Mirok confuso colocando a mão no local atingido .

Inuyasha não falou nada apenas continuou a andar sendo seguido por Mirok e Sango .

- Idiota- murmurou Kagome enquanto levantava do chão ( NA : não da árvore ) e ia na direção dos outros .

------Pensamentos do Inuyasha—

"_Isso é loucura , eu não devia ter beijado ela ...Isso não vai dar certo .. Se eu me envolver com ela eu não vou conseguir leva-la para o mestre e completar a missão . Eu não posso me envolver , Eu não posso continuar com isso"_

**----------------**

**Oi gente ,**

**Tudo bem com vcs ? Espero que tenham gostado do cap . o que acharam do beijo ? não ficou como eu imaginava mas espero que vocês tenham gostado **

**Mil**

**Bjus**

**Beka**

**E agora , vamos aos agradecimentos , afinal vcs merecem por ter paciência de ler a minha fic :**

**Kk Higurashi .:. Kk-chan : Que bom que vc gostou do cap . Quanto a Sango e o Mirok não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo só que mais pra frente . Por favor continue deixando reviews **

**Higurashi Hikari : Oi ! Que bom que você ta gostando da fic , por favor continue lendo e deixando reviews a opinião de vocês é muito importante. E obrigada pelo voto de sorte quanto a matemática essa matéria é realmente um problema pra mim ¬¬**

**CaHh Kinomoto : Oi miga !! obrigada por sempre deixar reviews e me agüentar falando pelo msn . Te adoro ! Mil Bjus **

**Dessa-chan: Oi , não esquenta por não ter comentado antes o que importa é que agora você deixou a sua opinião vo adorar receber mais reviews suas . e obrigada por falar que a minha fic é boa .**

**Otaku-IY: Oi ! Adorei receber mais uma review sua . É realmente estava na hora deles começarem a se entender . Espero que você tenha gostado do cap . **

**Obrigada a todos que leram , por favor continuem deixando sua opinião pois ela é muito importante pra mim . **

**Bjus**

**Beka**


	7. Entre Gritos e Lágrimas

_Cap 7_

_Entre gritos e lágrimas_

Passaram-se alguns dias desde o acontecimento do beijo , Inuyasha evitava falar com Kagome ,esta por sua vez estava confusa com a atitude do rapaz e o tratava com indiferença embora toda essa situação estivesse perturbando-a .

Sango e Mirok perceberam o clima tenso que pairava sobre os dois mas resolveram não dar nenhuma opinião já que sempre quando eles tentavam tocar no assunto recebiam olhares fuzilantes capazes de assassinar alguém .

- Vamos parar ...Já andamos muito e subir essa montanha não é fácil . – reclamou Sango sentando em uma pedra .

- Ninguém vai parar . Nós temos muito caminho pela frente e essa montanha é apenas uma das que temos que subir , portanto não temos tempo pra isso . – respondeu Inuyasha com o seu mau humor que ultimamente estava mais que habitual e extremamente insuportável.

Kagome que andava um pouco a frente de Inuyasha revirou os olhos ao ouvi-lo e sentou em um tronco de árvore que estava caído no chão no meio do caminho .

- É você tem razão Sango , já está na hora de descansarmos um pouco . – falou a garota com o único intuito de contrariar Inuyasha , este por sua vez percebendo que o que Kagome queria era irrita-lo iniciou a milésima discussão daquele dia .

- Quer parar de fazer as coisas só pra me perturbar?!

- Lamento te dizer isso mas nem tudo gira em torno da sua pessoa . – respondeu Kagome com os olhos brilhando de raiva .

- Eu sei disso , a única pessoa mimada aqui é você !! Só porque as coisas não foram do jeito que você esperava , está nesse mau humor . – acusou Inuyasha .

Kagome se levantou olhando nos olhos do rapaz deixando transparecer toda a sua raiva que alias era tanta que chegava a asssustar .

- VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO ?!!! FOI VOCÊ QUE ME BEIJOU SEU ESTUPIDO ARROGANTE !! Eu sou a vítima nessa história !!

- AH É !!! Você não fez nenhum protesto quando eu te beijei , pelo contrário correspondeu e pareceu estar adorando . – respondeu Inuyasha com um sorriso malicioso .

- Pra sua informação a única razão pra eu ter correspondido foi insanidade temporária !!- falou Kagome soltando a raiva acumulada .

- O mesmo digo eu , só estando maluco pra te beijar .

Kagome cerrou os olhos e inspirou como se procurasse no ar algum motivo pra não gritar . Não encontrou nenhum mas resolveu que gritar não adiantava então resolveu se afastar .

- Fica longe de mim . – respondeu a garota indo em direção a uma parte mais isolada e afastada da montanha.

Inuyasha ficou olhando por alguns segundos a garota como se estivesse decidindo se ia ou não atrás dela , mas logo depois se virou e foi andando na direção oposta .

- Como eles podem mudar de uma hora pra outra ? – perguntou Mirok à Sango enquanto eles olhavam perplexos para o local onde os dois haviam estado segundos antes . – A três dias atrás estava tudo tão bem , eles estavam se dando super bem o Inuyasha parecia até ter desistido de ser irritante . E agora eles brigam desse jeito . O que será que aconteceu ?

- Pela expressão da Kagome nesses últimos dias, a culpa deve ser do Inuyasha . – respondeu Sango se certificando de que a mão de Mirok estava bem afastada dela .

- Disso eu tenho certeza . – respondeu Mirok dando um pequeno sorriso ao perceber que Sango se surpreendeu por eles estarem tendo uma conversa normal sem ele ter tentado encostar nela .

- Só espero que eles se resolvam logo , não gosto de ver minha amiga sofrendo sem eu poder fazer nada . – falou Sango um pouco indignada .

- Vai dar tudo certo , o Inuyasha é cabeça dura mas pelo que eu pude perceber ele se preocupa bastante com Kagome-sama e não vai agüentar muito tempo vendo ela sofrer por culpa dele . Logo eles se resolvem .

------------

Kagome parou de andar ao perceber que já estava bem afastada do local onde acamparam . Olhou a sua volta , rochas , cavernas e árvores formavam o lugar que tinha a mesma aparência do resto da montanha : sombrio e traiçoeiro , seria fácil pra alguém se esconder em meio as rochas . No entanto a princesa não estava preocupada com isso... no momento o que ocupava sua mente eram flashes do beijo e da discussão de poucos minutos atrás . Kagome desistiu de ser forte e sentou no chão apoiando-se em uma pedra e deixando lágrimas mancharem sua delicada face.

" _Idiota !! Você não devia estar chorando por isso . Ele não merece , ou melhor , não tem por que chorar . É tudo culpa minha ... pra que eu fui me deixar iludir ? Como eu pude pensar sequer por um momento que talvez ele correspondesse a esse insano e repentino sentimento meu ? maldito beijo, se não fosse por isso eu não teria dado asas a ilusão e não estaria sofrendo agora ."_

_----------------_

Inuyasha olhou pra trás e percebeu que já tinha se afastado bastante então resolveu parar , subiu em uma árvore e sentou-se em um galho , esse era o melhor lugar pra pensar. Instantaneamente a imagem de Kagome veio a sua mente . Por mais que ele não quisesse admitir essa garota estava realmente mexendo com ele , e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de ignorar o turbilhão de emoções que o invadia quando ele a via . Cada vez ficava mais complicado fingir que não se importava ao vê-la sofrer por uma atitude dele . E o pior de tudo : Estava sendo insuportávelter dito a ele que se arrependia do beijo quando na verdade estava morrendo de vontade de provar novamente o mel daqueles lábios , a sensação única de senti-la corresponder ...

" _Detesto admitir isso mas a indiferença com a qual ela tem me tratado nos últimos dias realmente tem me perturbado . Diabo de garota , não faz idéia do que está fazendo comigo ."_

Inuyasha deixou escapar um sorriso ao se lembrar da sensação de sentir seu corpo colado ao dela durante aquele beijo .

" _Pro inferno com a maldita missão !!!"_

Pensou Inuyasha descendo da árvore decidido a fazer algo que já devia ter feito a muito tempo .

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oi minna !! beka se escondendo atrás da cadeira **

**Mil desculpas pela demora pra postar o cap , é que eu realmente tava enrolada nesse final de ano . Desculpa pelo cap estar pequeno mas eu prometo que o outro vai vir super rápido , palavra da Beka !!! **

**Espero que apesar de pequeno o cap esteja ao agrado de vocês **

**E por favor mandem reviews. **

**Amo vocês !!!**

**Agora vamos aos agradecimentos as boníssimas almas que deixaram reviews **

**Tomo-chan : Oi ! Adorei receber as suas reviews !!! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic . Continue lendo e deixando sua opinião , certo ?!**

**Holly-182 : Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando . Me perdoe por ter demorado com o cap mas espero que você continue lendo e deixando reviews **

**Nat-D : Oi migaaa !!! Está desculpada por ter demorado com a review mas só pq eu demorei com o cap . Te adoro muiiiiitttoooo e obrigada por sempre me apoiar !!**

**CaHh Kinomoto : Oi miga !! Que bom que você gosto do cap anterior vocÊ sabe como a sua opinião é importante pra mim neh ? Espero q vc goste desse cap **

**Kk-chan : Oii , desculpa por ter demorado ... mas espero que você goste desse cap e continue acompanhando a fic Logo logo o houshi e a sango se acertam , espere pra ver . **

**Dessa-chan : Você não tem idéia de como eu fico feliz por você gostar da minha fic e sempre deixar review . Desculpe pela demora mas espero q vc goste do cap . **

**Otaku-IY : Oii !! Espero que você goste do cap . Não se preocupe eles não vão sofrer muito **

**Bem gente .... É isso !**

**Espero que vocês continuem deixando reviews e lendo a fic .**

**Mil**

**Bjus**

**Beka **


	8. Dessa vez sem arrependimento

_Cap 8_

_Dessa vez sem arrependimento_

Inuyasha rapidamente chegou no lugar onde estavam acampados , nem parou direito apenas olhou para Sango e perguntou :

Onde ela foi - Sango apontou para a direção oposta do local de onde Inuyasha tinha vindo , este continuou a correr ( NA : ou pular , até pq ninguém corre daquele jeito ne!)

Kagome secou uma lágrima enquanto levantava , parou alguns segundos contemplando a paisagem de rochas e cavernas que apesar de sombria possuía uma certa beleza. Tremeu ao sentir a presença de alguém a observando parado atrás dela , respirando fundo tentando reunir um pouco de coragem a princesa se virou , sua expressão mudou de temerosa para aliviada ao encontrar Inuyasha .

Você não pensa não bruxa ? É perigoso sair sozinha por ai . – falou o hanyou tentando disfarçar sua preocupação.

Seria sua culpa se tivesse me acontecido alguma coisa .Afinal, foi por sua culpa que eu acabei me irritando e sai do acampamento . – respondeu a garota indiferente.

Ao ouvir a resposta ríspida de Kagome , Inuyasha se perguntou por que mesmo que estava ali , estava obvio que ela o detestava.

Você só pode estar brincando ! Foi você que começou aquela briga estúpida .

Mas foi você que provocou os fatos que causaram a briga . – respondeu Kagome ficando um pouco corada ao lembrar mais uma vez do beijo , Inuyasha deixou escapar um sorriso de satisfação ao notar essa reação da garota , mas se surpreendeu quando logo depois ela deixou escapar uma lágrima .

Depois de alguns segundos onde tudo que se ouvia eram os soluços abafados de Kagome e uma cara de confuso de Inuyasha , finalmente um dos dois resolveu prencher o silêncio .

Desculpa, eu não queria ter brigado com você . – falou a garota baixando a cabeça , deixando o hanyou surpreso.

COMO ASSIM ! Você a um minuto estava me culpando pela briga e agora não só está admitindo sua culpa como também pede desculpas! Você não é normal ,garota . – falou Inuyasha desistindo de tentar enteder Kagome, aquela garota era simlplesmente incompreensivel !

É , eu devo ser louca . – disse ainda de cabeça baixa .

Inuyasha admirava a princesa, ela realmente o surpreendia. Essas mudanças de humor e de atitude podiam até enlouquece-lo e confundi-lo mas ao mesmo tempo o encantavam . O modo como ela era imprevisivel podia dificultar um pouco as açoes do hanyou mas ao mesmo tempo o fascinava .

É , realmente você é louca . Uma louca que eu amo .

Kagome levantou a cabeça e por um momento achou que tinha ouvido errado , mas não era possível, era ? Será que estava começando a ter alucinações ?

O que ? – perguntou a garota visivelmente confusa .

Você não vai me fazer repetir vai ? – perguntou Inuyasha inseguro , será que ela não tinha gostado do que ouviu ? Kagome lhe lançou um olhar de "para de criancice e fala logo" então achou que talvez ela não tivesse ouvido . – Eu disse que eu te amo

Kagome ficou encarando aqueles olhos dourados totalmente confusa . Até que conseguiu reunir um pouco de voz e resolveu falar . – Não , não ama .

O que ? – quem estava confuso agora era Inuyasha . – Como assim , não amo ? Eu acabei de falar que te amo!

E eu acabei de falar que é mentira . Olha , eu não sei por que você está fazendo isso mas você não tem o direito de brincar com os meus sentimentos . – falou uma Kagome que estava terrivelmente revoltada .

Realmente você é maluca ! Eu não to brincando , e também não to falando nada sobre os SEUS sentimentos . O que eu disse é que EU te amo , por mais que isso pareça loucura depois de tudo isso que você falo . E não estou te cobrando uma resposta , apenas queria deixar claro o que sinto . - Tá , as atitudes inesperadas de Kagome o fascinavam mas em certos momentos o revoltava .

S.. Se é realmente verdade por que você me trato daquele jeito depois do beijo ? Desprezo não é um sentimento que geralmente acompanha o amor , sabia?

Inuyasha fechou os olhos como se entendesse a atitude da menina , afinal ele realmente tinha tratado-a terrivelmente mal depois do beijo .

Eu nunca te desprezei . Eu só te tratei daquele jeito porque .. porque eu achei que fosse o certo a fazer , por causa da missão e também porque eu não queria gostar de você . – explicou Inuyasha selecionando bem as palavras .

Por que você não queria gostar de mim ?

Porque eu pensei que você não sentisse o mesmo . E parece que estava certo , não é ? – confessou o hanyou enquanto assumia uma expressão de decepção.

A morena se surpreendeu com as palavras dele , será que depois de tudo ele ainda conseguia não perceber o que ela sentia?

Eu não falei nada disso ! É obvio que eu também te amo seu baka ! Se eu não sentisse o mesmo não teria ficado tão afetada pelo modo que você me tratou ! – disse Kagome com um de seus mais belos sorrisos .

Inuyasha mudou sua expressão também assumindo um sorriso enquanto puxava Kagome pra perto de si segurando sua cintura enquanto acariciava seu delicado rosto.

Dessa vez eu prometo que não vou me arrepender . – sussurrou no ouvido da garota antes de puxa-la mais pra perto juntando seus lábios num beijo profundo e apaixonado.

Será que dessa vez eles se acertam ? – perguntou Sango sentando em uma pedra ao lado de Mirok.

Se tratando deles eu não sei , são muito complicados . – respondeu o rapaz dando um sorriso malicioso ao notar a proximidade da garota . – Mas e nós dois ? Quando vamos nos entender ?

Do que .. – começou a falar uma Sango muito corada mas rapidamente se rosto mudou de corado para vermelho de raiva ao notar onde estava a mão de Mirok . – SEU PERVERTIDO ! Será que você não consegue ter uma única conversa normal sem fazer coisas inapropriadas ! – gritava a garota enquanto deu um belo tapa na cara de Mirok .

Desculpa, Sango. Eu já te disse que essa minha mão é amaldiçoada . – suplicou o moreno

Não, a única maldição é a sua existência !

Ah Sangozinha , você não está falando sério , está ? – perguntou Mirok com um leve tom de preocupação na voz .

Sango suspirou , não , não importava que ele fizesse coisas impróprias mesmo assim nunca amaldiçoaria a sua existência , não quando na verdade era só ver um daqueles sorrisos ,mesmo que os maliciosos , que seu rosto corava e seu dia ganhava um novo sentido . É , parece que não fora somente Kagome que havia encontrado o amor . A diferença é que o seu não é correspondido .

Não , não estou . Só quero ficar um pouco sozinha . – falou Sango enquanto se afastava um pouco do acampamento .

Será que ela ficou mesmo chateada ? – pensou Mirok enquanto via Sango andar .

Inuyasha estava sentado em uma pedra e Kagome estava sentada entre as pernas dele , os dois conversavam calmamente , nem pareciam os mesmos de dias atrás .

O que nós vamos fazer agora - perguntou a morena

Como assim ?

Inuyasha , você não esqueceu que a sau missão é me levar até o seu mestre , esqueceu - lembrou Kagome inclinando um pouco a cabeça para olhar nos olhos do hanyou .

Não , não esqueci . - respondeu sério. Por isso tinha iguinorado Kagome após o beijo , não sabia como agir perante a essa situação . Não podia levar Kagome devolta ao reino ou com certeza seria morto por tela sequestrado , no entanto também não podia leva-la ao seu mestre pra sabesse lá qual destino .

E então ... O que você vai fazer - perguntou a garota deixando o sorriso que tinha antes morrer em seus lábios .

Eu .. eu não sei . Só sei que não posso mais te levar pro meu vilarejo . - respondeu Inuyasha sem conseguir pensar em nehuma solução .

Vamos continuar seguindo viagem . - falou Kagome convicta de sua decisão . - Eu com toda certeza não quero que esse seuquestro continue , mas também não quero voltar pro meu reino . Vamos continuar seguindo viagem, vamos procurar um vilarejo onde possamos ficar .

E depois ...Vamos ficar nesse vilarejo por quanto tempo ? Isso é loucura Kagome , você não pode abrir mão de um reinado só por causa de mim . - disse o hanyou meio contra vontade . Tudo que mais queria era poder aceitar o que Kagome disse , seria como estar no céu a possibildade de morar em um novo lugar com Kagome , começar uma vida . Mas sabia que não era possivél , ele não podia deixar a garota desistir de tudo por ele .

Você acha que não é um bom motivo ? Pois eu acho . E isso não é mais um sequestro eu estou aqui por minha vontade e eu quero ficar com você . - repondeu a princesa com um caloroso sorriso .

Mesmo que eu concorde . Isso não vai ser fácil . Você sabe como os reinos são divididos , humanos não aceitam youkais em seus reinos e youkais não aceitam humanos , e consequentemente nenhum dos dois me aceitam . O vilarejo onde eu moro foi o único que me permitiu ficar .

Então nós vamos continuar caminhando até acharmos um que nos permita ficar .

Isso pode demorar , ou podemos até nunca achar nenhum .

Inuyasha , para de achar problema em tudo ! Eu já disse que vo ficar com você e pronto ! Nada mais importa .

Você não está nem um pouco assustada com tudo que pode acontecer ?

A unica coisa que me assusta é o amanha , e eu não estou vivendo para ele. Eu quero viver esse momento , o nosso momento . Quanto ao resto nós vamos dar um jeito . - falou a garota selando suas palavras com um beijo .

Quando se separaram por falta de ar , Inuyasha já sabia o que dizer . - Está bem , vamos fazer o que você disse . - puxando Kagome logo depois para mais um beijo .

Não sabia se isso ia dar certo , talvez quando os problemas começassem a aparecer Kagome percebesse que tinha feito uma besteira e quisesse ir embora , ou talvez ele estivesse subestimando-a . Mas no momento não importava , Kagome tinha razão, eles tem que viver o momento , quando os problemas aparecerem ai sim eles lidarão com eles . Mas agora eles tinham que aproveitar .

**-¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨-**

**Oi Minna !**

**Mil desculpas pela demora ! Mas acho que valeu a pena . O cap não ta grande mas se eu fosse tentar aumenta-lo ia demorar muito mais então não deu XD**

**O que acharam do que aconteceu ? Será que vcs tao achando que vai ser td bem daqui pra frente ? Espero que não , detesto decepcionar as pessoas ú.ù **

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando e que continuem acompanhando a fic **

**Bem gente esse cap eu dedico a minha amiga Nat que tá sempre me incentivando a escrever Você me ilude as vezes falando que eu escrevo bem mas tudo bem , ilusões são bem vindas . Te adoro amiga !**

**Agora vamos as respostas para as lindas pessoas que me fizeram muito feliz ao ver o a caixa de e-mail contendo reviews...**

**Nena Higurashi - Oiiii ! Que bom que você gosto do cap Eu tembém gosto de hentai mas também não so tarada hauhauahuah continue deixando reviews ,tah ?**

**Nat: Migaaaa eu dediquei o cap a vc ! espero que vc esteja gostando , te amu muito !**

**Mary : Que bom que você tah gostando . Viu ? nesse cap jah teve uma cena mais Sango e Mirok e prometo que logo logo tudo se acerta , quer dizer mais ou menos ( sorriso maligno ) . Eu também so fã de Sesshy e Rin , você acha mesmo que eu so talentosa ? Quem sabe eu não escrevo uma fic sobre eles , nunca tinha pensado nisso mas agora vo pensa Continue deixando comentarios tah ?**

**Kk-chan : Oieee , esse cap tah pequeno também neh ? Ai isso é um problema meu , eu nunca consigo escrever caps grande ú.ù . Gosto do cap ? espero que sim **

**Biba- Evans : Oi gabi ! que bom que você tá gostando , continue lendo ta? Te adoro muitooooooo**

**JuHh-chan: Oiii ! Que bom que você gosta da minha fic , me deixa muito feliz mesmo ! Continue lendo e deixando reviews tah ?**

**Holly-182: Ai , fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando tanto ! E ai , o que acho do cap ? Foi como vc esperava ?**

**Tefy-chan: Oiii ! que bom que você tah gostando , sa opnião conta muito Continue deixando reviews tah ?**

**Dessa-chan: Nossa eu fiquei até emociondada com sua review .. vc falo q .. q ama a minha fic ! T-T , eu fiquei tão feliz ! Continue deixando reviews tah ! Sua opnião é muito importante e me ajuda a escrever ! Desculpe pela demora pra postar o cap **

**Krol-chan : Nossa ! Vc falo que eu escrevo bem ! tem certeza de q foi a minha fic mesmo qe vc leu ? O.o Eu não escrevo bem naum ! Mas se você acha mesmo isso só tenho que agradacer ! Muito obrigada peloas elogios e mil perdões pea demora pra postar o cap ! Eu tb so curiosa e sei como é ruim quando as pessoas demoram a postar . Mas quando eu demorar vc pode me cobrar tah ? quem sabe assim não me anima a escrever ? Me desculpa mesmo por ter demorado , vc me perdoa , neh ? Continue deixando reviews tah ?**

**Inumaniaca : Oi minina ! Quanto tempo que a gente não se fala ! Eu nunca mais te vi online no msn **

**Espero que tenha gostado desse cap Continue deixando sua opnao tah ?**

**Srta. Kinomoto : Que bom que você está gostando , espero que continue assim O que acho do cap ?**

**É isso gente... espero que vocês continuem lendo e deixando reviews quando possivél **

**Bjus**

**Beka**


End file.
